


Чувствовать

by zelhog



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelhog/pseuds/zelhog
Summary: Он теряет контроль. Целует. И рассыпается в пыль. Чтобы собраться во что-то – реальное.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	1. Теряет контроль

**Author's Note:**

> 넬 (Nell) - Losing Control

Небо темное, беззвездное, и взгляду не за что зацепиться даже. У него кулаки разбиты в кровь, саднит верхняя губа и растрепаны волосы, в которых путается ветер. Ему больно – слишком много синяков. Ему пусто – внутри что-то оборвалось осознанием, когда он разбил Поттеру очки, и Драко прикрывает глаза, ударяясь затылком об дерево.

— Последние мозги вышибешь же, — бормочет Гарри. Почти беззлобно и, кажется, в шутку.

— Еще час назад ты кричал, что у меня их вообще нет, — голос Малфоя тихий и почти сливается с шуршанием листьев. 

Ветер теплый, но отчего-то Драко вздрагивает, тянет рукава пиджака ниже, пытаясь прикрыть пальцы, пачкая в крови с разбитых костяшек ткань. Вздыхает. Старается смириться с тем, что навалилось. 

Вот так глупо бывает: захочешь кому-то нос разбить, а поймешь, что движет тобой не ненависть, а какая-то больная, душащая влюбленность. И от того, что боль причиняешь ему, душить она начинает только сильнее. Так, что дышать – невозможно и пора останавливаться.

Каждый раз, когда Поттер оказывался в его поле зрения, ему хотелось язвить, кричать, разрушать и размахивать руками. Сделаться громким и невыносимым. Что-то внутри бунтовало, горело и вызывало иррациональную ярость, будто блокировало то, что вспыхивало. Ту эмоцию, правильную, уродовало до неузнаваемости. 

Что-то внутри него превращало любовь в ненависть. Так упорно. Будто если нет – то он сгорит.

_Потеряет контроль._

И случится нечто более ужасное, чем те его чувства. И сам он сломается. Внутри него все скрутится в тугой жгут и перекроет путь воздуху. Глаза закатятся, губы приоткроются и его душа исчезнет. В тишине. Замученная и раненная, никем не замеченная.

 _Что за чертовщина_.

Его волос _касаются_. Мягко и нерешительно, убирая прядь со лба. Всего на мгновение он чувствует кожей невесомое прикосновение и застывает, кажется, вместе со все миром вокруг. Задерживает дыхание и цепенеет. 

— Ты можешь дышать, — в голосе Поттера Драко слышит улыбку. И из-за этого ему хочется рассыпаться в пыль.

Он хватает чужие пальцы, сжимая их в своей руке, и решается все-таки открыть глаза. Смотрит. Внимательно и глубоко, будто так сможет ответить на ворох скопившихся вопросов всего за несколько секунд. 

А Гарри все же улыбается. И это уже слишком. 

_Он теряет контроль._

_Целует._

_И рассыпается в пыль._

_Чтобы собраться во что-то – реальное._


	2. Живой

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billie Eilish - when the party's over

Драко хмурится, стараясь скрыть за натянутым недовольством собственную нерешительность, и тянется пальцами к чужой руке. Медленно. Чудовищно медленно. Будто для того, чтобы преодолеть хотя бы один жалкий миллиметр, ему нужно вытащить сразу несколько кирпичей из стены собственной гордости. А она еще со страхом смешивается, колется внутри и жжется, как бы говоря « _нельзя тебе ничего из этого чувствовать_ ».

Они на окраине почти безлюдного острова, окруженные лесом и туманом. Здесь воздух влажный, никто не знает о них ничего и не стремится это исправить, а запреты должны смываться мутным зелёным и ветром, пропитанным запахом моря. Но он не может Поттера даже за руку взять.

Так отвратительно не было уже очень давно.

Малфой чувствует себя потерянным среди мусора собственных мыслей, купается в ненужном. Жмурится, ладони в кулаки сжимает так, что ногти впиваются в кожу, и старается-старается-старается. Выкинуть всё из головы к чертям. Убедить себя в том, что всё закончилось, позади и не вернется. 

_Ад теперь вновь под землёй. А он – живой, и это его больше не касается._

_Живой._

_И правда ведь._

Драко усмехается, открывает глаза, смотрит на волны несколько секунд и поворачивается к Гарри, чтобы вглядеться в чужое лицо, запомнить, как ветер путается в и без того растрепанных волосах, и задохнуться комом в горле и собственными чувствами, потому что это – слишком. И привыкнуть не получается. 

Получается только смотреть, впитывать, зарисовывать на воображаемых смятых листках и пытаться одним образом заменить каждую чертову грохочущую мусорную мысль.

И « _пожалуйста, Поттер, я здесь, слева и так близко, заметь-заметь-заметь и спаси, потому что, кажется, я снова сейчас утону_ ». 

И Гарри точно волшебник, самый лучший волшебник из всех, потому что – черт – умеет даже мысли его читать; потому что касается тёплыми пальцами его холодной руки, оборачивается и улыбается так, что внутри что-то переворачивается, летит вниз и разрывается прямо в воздухе. 

А потом вдруг – _затихает_.

У Драко глаза распахиваются шире, когда Поттер целует его, не предупреждая и заставляя потеряться окончательно, заблудиться в пустоте, не сделать ни единой попытки вернуться. И начать все заново. 

Глупо моргать и чувствовать еще больше всего. 

_Он влюблён.  
Слишком сильно._


End file.
